


Нараспашку

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Нацу/Эльза [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, UST, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Cпециально для бартерщика из команды WTF Anime Fantasy 2021.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Series: Нацу/Эльза [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139903
Kudos: 1





	Нараспашку

**Author's Note:**

> Cпециально для бартерщика из команды WTF Anime Fantasy 2021.
> 
>   
> 

Эльза снова чувствовала себя круглой дурой. И зачем только попёрлась в раздевалку? Надо было ещё ненадолго задержаться в горячих купальнях.

Но нет же...

А во всем был виноват Нацу, встретившийся ей в коридоре. Мокрый от дождя, слегка взъерошенный, но ужасно довольный. Такой неожиданно повзрослевший, подтянутый... В светлой рубахе нараспашку.

Тонкая ткань с влажными от дождя пятнами обрисовывала широкие плечи и подчеркивала мужественность телосложения, практически не скрывала рельефный рисунок мышц на предплечьях и резко контрастировала со смуглой загорелой кожей груди и пресса.

Нацу задорно улыбнулся и приветливо помахал рукой, второй небрежно запихивая в карман брюк тёмный галстук. И происходящее, словно фотоснимок Джейсона, резко впечаталось в память Скарлетт. Она безмятежно улыбнулась и поймала себя на мысли, что невольно любуется им. А когда он подошёл ближе, Эльза вдруг ощутила острую потребность облизать языком выглядывающие из-под ворота рубашки росчерки ключиц, которые к тому же теперь маячили прямо перед глазами. Хотя до этого момента она даже и не подозревала, что может терять способность здраво мыслить.

— Привет.

— Привет... — эхом отозвалась Эльза.

Нацу вдруг склонил голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушивался, а после расплылся в привычной довольной ухмылке.

Скарлетт моментально захотелось его треснуть. Она даже приготовилась осуществить задуманное, но он глубоко вздохнул, почесал в затылке, а после сунул руки в карманы штанов. В вороте рубахи снова мелькнули пресловутые продолговатые косточки. В голове мгновенно возникла картинка с привязанным к кровати Нацу в такой же светлой распахнутой рубахе. А она, Эльза Скарлетт, в одном неглиже сидела на его бедрах и медленно скользила языком по ключицам, груди, животу... Через мгновение картинка поменялась: теперь Эльза лежала на кровати, с заведёнными за голову обеими руками, которые Нацу легко удерживал одной. Вторая его ладонь собственнически сжимала её обнаженную грудь, прокручивая сосок между пальцев, вынуждая выгибаться от острых сладостных ощущений. И Скарлетт словно наяву почувствовала загрубевшую от постоянного использования магии огня кожу его ладони, так резко контрастирующую с нежной мучительной лаской.

Низ живота мгновенно налился приятной тяжестью.

— ...Спинку?

— Чего? — растерянно переспросила Эльза, вскинув голову. К её удивлению, Нацу оказался выше. И когда успел так вырасти?

— Я говорю, что мне надоело прислуживать гостям Пегасов. Пусть Локи с Греем сами отдуваются, — заговорщицким тоном поведал он, с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывая Скарлетт и её задумчиво-мечтательное выражение лица. — Вот и сбежал. Как видишь, попал под дождь и промок. И пришёл на источники, чтобы погреться. Потрёшь мне спинку? — простодушно предложил он и слегка наклонился вперёд.

Погреться. Нацу. Ну, конечно.

— Дурак, — невпопад выпалила Эльза и резко отпрянула назад, покраснев до самых кончиков ушей.

Нацу удивлённо сморгнул, обалдело уставившись на напарницу. А та развернулась и быстро зашагала по коридору, плотнее запахивая банный халат и ругая себя на все лады.

— Дура. Безмозглая дура. Пялилась на его ключицы, как какая-то озабоченная идиотка! — бормотала она себе под нос, торопясь уйти от него как можно дальше — И как только можно было вообразить себе такое — слизывать с него капли воды! Соберись, тряпка! — Эльза с силой шлепнула себя ладонями по щекам.

Кто-то неожиданно придержал её за рукав халата.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — прозвучало обеспокоенно над самым ухом.

Эльза крутанулась на месте.

Нацу стоял практически вплотную и взволнованно смотрел на неё. Его обнаженная грудь почти касалась её. А когда с кончиков его намокших волос соскользнули несколько капель и упали аккурат в ямку левой ключицы, рассудок Эльзы окончательно распрощался с нею. Уловив момент между двумя ударами сердца, она медленно подняла руку и мазнула пальцем по выемке, осторожно собирая воду. А затем поднесла к губам, пробуя на вкус.

— М-м-м... Вкусно... — зажмурившись, довольно подытожила она. — Только соли не хватает.

Когда она открыла глаза, не без удовольствия обнаружила впавшего в ступор напарника — выражение его лица было непередаваемым.

Это хорошо. Ни одной же ей всё время выглядеть идиоткой.

Продолжая счастливо улыбаться, Эльза развернулась и направилась обратно к горячим купальням, оставляя Нацу одного и в полном недоумении.

— Хех! — дерзко раздалось за спиной.

Оборачиваться Скарлетт не стала. Но почему-то внутри росла уверенность, что её недавние фантазии вполне могут осуществиться.


End file.
